Sexo, amor y otras toxinas
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Historia que participa en el reto "Tres palabras, tres personajes", del foro The Ruins.
1. Marca

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece. De lo contrario, en este momento estaría en Egipto, siendo abanicado por cuatro modelos en ropa interior. Sólo escribo por diversión :)

Este fic participa en el **reto**_ "Tres palabras, tres personajes"_, del foro **The Ruins**. Hice lo mejor que pudo con lo que me tocó, así que espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Marca**

El cabello negro le caía sobre el rostro empapado de sudor. Lo llevaba largo a la altura de los hombros y algunos mechones se le pegaban en la frente. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con lujuria. Sus pupilas dilatadas evidenciaban placer, un placer insano, retorcido, masoquista, mientras los latigazos laceraban su espalda.

—Te gusta duro —le susurró al oído una melosa voz de mujer, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una de sus uñas violetas. Ella presionó más fuerte y un pequeño corte apareció en la piel pálida de Antonin Dolohov. Él sonrió, lujurioso, mientras se relamía los labios.

—No pares.

Ella lo azotó una vez más con su varita, de cuya punta sobresalía un largo látigo de cuero negro y reluciente. Se llevó un dedo a la boca y contempló su trabajo. La espalda sangrante de Antonin era toda una obra de arte de la que ella estaba perfectamente orgullosa. Lástima que luego tuviera que hacer desaparecer las marcas con un hechizo. Antonin estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y si sus compañeros lo veían en los vestuarios, comenzarían a hacer preguntas. Y ella, que tenía novio, no podía admitir que nadie descubriera el pequeño juego que tenían.

—¿Rodolphus te deja hacerle esto, Bella? —le preguntó Antonin a Bellatrix, mientras se colocaba bien la túnica. Su espalda aún le dolía placenteramente, aunque las marcas desaparecían por completo en cuestión de media hora.

—Eso, cariño, no es de tu incumbencia —le susurró ella, juguetona, mientras recorría el rostro del chico con su varita. Antonin tenía solamente quince años, pero no los aparentaba en lo absoluto. Era distinto a cualquier otro chico de su edad, y eso era lo que había llamado la atención de Bellatrix.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabré —le sonrió él; una sonrisa torcida, agridulce.

Abandonaron aquella aula vacía con una diferencia de quince minutos, para no levantar sospechas. Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban oscuros, pero había una buena posibilidad de que los atraparan. A ninguno de los dos le importaba; era un detalle menor, un pequeño precio a pagar que justificaba el increíble momento que acababan de pasar.

Claro que no duraría mucho. Bellatrix pronto abandonaría Hogwarts y el particular pasatiempo que la unía a Antonin desaparecía por completo. Una vez graduada, iba a tener cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparse. Tenía planes, planes grandiosos.

Pero lo que Bella no sabía, era que un tipo de marca muy diferente a las que ahora adornaban la espalda de Antonin los volvería a reunir años después. Una marca en el antebrazo izquierdo, que nada tenía que ver con el placer de castigar y ser castigado, ese pequeño juego al que le dedicaban buena parte de su tiempo en Hogwarts.

Porque no había tiempo para el placer al lado del Señor de las Tinieblas.

* * *

Nota: Por el momento subo el primero de los tres escritos. Los otros los subiré antes de la fecha final de entrega del reto.

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco  
_


	2. Arpías

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece, blah, blah, blah.

Este fic participa en el **reto**_ "Tres palabras, tres personajes"_, del foro **The Ruins**.

* * *

**Arpías**

Gwenog observó con cierta nostalgia el cielo estrellado de Hogwarts. Estaba en el límite del Bosque Prohibido, recostada sobre una amplia manta a cuadros. Lo único que la cubría era una de las sábanas negras de su cuarto, que había traído especialmente para la ocasión. Debajo de ella, Gwenog estaba completamente desnuda. Su piel olivácea relucía bajo la luz de la luna. Sintió una dulce caricia en su cintura y se dio la vuelta, para quedar boca arriba.

—¿Cuántas reglas estamos rompiendo esta noche, exactamente? —preguntó, con una sonrisa.

William Weasley se encogió de hombros. No lo sabía ni le interesaba saberlo tampoco. Lo habían hecho prefecto ese mismo año, sí, pero él nunca había sentido una particular devoción por las normas, así que lo traía sin cuidado. Lo único que quería esa noche era disfrutar de uno de las últimas ocasiones que pasaría junto a Gwenog. Se inclinó sobre la chica para darle un extenso y apasionado beso en los labios.

—Desearía que no tuvieras que irte —susurró.

Ella sonrió, apartando brevemente la mirada. Pobre Bill. Era joven, no podía culparlo. Ella le llevaba casi dos años. Sentía como si se estuviera aprovechando un poco de él, aunque sabía que el Gryffindor estaba allí porque quería, nadie lo había obligado. Además, estaba segura de que siempre recordaría aquella noche, la noche de su primera vez. Ella también lo haría.

Aunque por otro lado, también sabía que Bill estaba siendo demasiado ingenuo. No podía esperar que ella abandonara sus sueños por él. Había conseguido un contrato con las Holyhead Harpies nada más salir de Hogwarts, en cuestión de un mes. ¡Iba a ser una arpía! ¡Una verdadera arpía! Y eso era todo lo que le importaba en aquel momento.

—Todo lo bueno tiene su fin, Bill —sentenció Gwenog, aunque con voz dulce. No quería molestarlo.

El chico le depositó un suave beso en el hombro que la hizo estremecer. Ella era el primer amor de William Weasley, lo sabía. Pero su primer amor siempre habían sido las arpías, y con eso no había quién pudiera competir.

* * *

Nota: No sabía muy bien cómo encarar esta palabra y este personaje, así que decidí ponerme a jugar con lo que a mí más me gusta: las parejas extrañas. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura :)

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco  
_


	3. Bludger

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece, ya lo saben.

Este fic participa en el **reto**_ "Tres palabras, tres personajes"_, del foro **The Ruins**.

* * *

**Bludger**

No debería haberse comido esos huevos de Doxy, lo sabía, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Tenía que demostrarles a sus amigos que era valiente, que no se amedrentaba ante nada, como buen Gryffindor que era. No importaba si ahora se sentía mal, como si una bludger especialmente furiosa lo hubiera golpeado en la boca del estómago.

Pero lo peor de todo eso no era que se sentía increíblemente enfermo, ni que había vomitado sobre el cabello de la bellísima Kitty Callahan, a la que nunca jamás iba a poder mirar a los ojos otra vez, sino que se estaba perdiendo las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch, algo que había estado aguardando con ansias desde la graduación de Word. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ahora no podía volver atrás.

—Bébete esto —le ordenó Madame Pomfrey, que lo observaba con una clara mueca de desaprobación en su rostro.

Cormac le hizo caso, pero la bebida sabía tan mal que no pudo hacer otra cosa que escupirla. La enfermera le dirigió otra mirada furiosa y le sirvió una nueva copa de ese líquido que parecía esencia de huevos podridos y moco de troll. Pero él se lo había buscado. Nadie lo había obligado a comerse esos huevos de Doxy, evidentemente tóxicos. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

—¿Quién consiguió el puesto? —pudo articular, horas después, Kitty se acercó a ver cómo estaba. Parecía haberse olvidado del incidente del vómito. No mencionó palabra al respecto, algo que él agradeció profundamente.

—Weasley.

—¿Ese idiota? Por las barbas de Merlín, vamos a perder la copa este año —masculló, sujetándose el estómago, que aún le dolía.

Kitty se apartó un poco, sólo por si acaso. Había perdonado a Cormac por haberle arruinado la falda, pero eso no significaba que estuviese ansioso por revivir aquella experiencia. Le dirigió al chico una mirada de reproche, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pues si no quieres que nuestro equipo pierde, el próximo año no seas tan estúpido de comerte huevos de Doxy el día de las pruebas.

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Cormac con la fuerza de una bludger. Había intentado ganar aquella apuesta para impresionar a Kitty, algo que, evidentemente, no había surtido efecto. Mientras la observó marcharse, consideró replantearse seriamente sus prioridades.

* * *

Nota: Esta es la historia que menos me gustó de las tres, porque necesitaba hacerla encajar con la idea general que tenía y no me resultó fácil. Pero espero que les haya gustado :)

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco  
_


End file.
